


Oh my!

by Maryonet



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Beach Day, Being caught, Garrance - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Danvis, Summer, The aphgang, a bit of sexual themes, confessing, inspired by a song, lots of swearing oops, my gay babies uwu, seventeen oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryonet/pseuds/Maryonet
Summary: It’s a hot summer day and the gang are hanging out under the hot sun at the beach. Even Zane had been dragged out after armouring himself with layers of sunblock. Now for Garroth, he’s just minding his own business under the shade of the umbrella, running solely on caffeine before a certain brunette crashes into him.





	Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> When Seventeen’s Oh My came out I just wrote this thing on impulse because I love my 13 bois and I love these cute gays tgt :”)

Sunlight peered out from between his fingers, refusing to leave his eyes alone from the bright rays. The blonde still kept his palm out to the the hot summer sun that hung over the gang, squeezing an eye shut as he tried his best to filter it out. In the end, he gave up and sighed tiredly as he fanned himself with the same hand that was shielding himself from the scalding heat, sighing as it did no use. He never liked the summer that much, only following because of his friends.

He glanced over at his friends, all bouncing happily in the sand and water without a care about the weather. A small smile perked upon his lips, though it disappeared as quickly as it appeared as his body crashed onto the beach mat from an unknown impact.

“Ow! What the-Laur?”

Said male hovered above the blonde, his brown locks drooping against his shoulders in his loose ponytail. The brunette grinned sheepishly, his cheeks dusted with a light flush to them and only then did Garroth notice the position they were in. His pale cheeks lost their colour, instead having dark rose spread throughout them when realization dawned on him that he was being pinned down by his best friend. His very attractive best friend.

He was going to come clean here. He did like the sassy Zvhal, a little bit more than anyone would consider platonic.

“Uhh..hey..Gar? Sorry about this, I was trying to catch Trashvis’s very bad aim of a throw and I didn’t really see you down here,”

The freckled man lightly bit his lip to keep his composure together, squeaking out a soft ‘its okay’ without looking directly into the tanned male’s eyes. His eyes instead travelled along the toned muscles the brunette had built up over the years, his body growing hotter and almost unbearable under his skin the longer he ogled the other man’s fit body. 

He tried not to replay the slight huskiness to his savory voice that he found so irresistible, deciding immediately that he wouldn’t mind if the brunette talked to him in that voice every second of the day. 

More importantly, he tried not to think about the genuine concern laced between the sheepishness in his eyes from before. And it was all for the blonde. Everything that happened in the last five minutes was making the shorter male’s brain circuits malfunction as he was sure he was slowly melting into a puddle of guilty pleasures.

Was the heat making him lose it? Or was it just because of Laurence?

He really needed an iced drink right now.

“You know, you could’ve just asked me to take off my shirt more at home if you wanted to stare at my body this much,”

Garroth snapped his eyes back up to the taller man, realizing his fatal mistake with getting carried away in his absentminded ogling. His whole body felt increasingly hotter under Laurance’s intensified gaze, causing the air around them to thicken with tension which made it hard for the blonde to breathe. His palpitating heartbeat didn’t give him an aid with helping him through his small panic, avoiding eye contact with the other male only sending more signals to his heart to race even faster.

“I-It was an accident! I-I swear!” The Ro’Meave quickly rushed out, his grip tightening around the beach map underneath him. Eyes remained everywhere apart from the brunette, fearing the worst to happen because this was not how he planned today to go, nor was he expecting anything like this happening! Sure, they may have kissed once on accident but that resulted in Garroth avoiding Laurance immediately after and for a few days as he needed to calm and collect himself from the unexpected ordeal.

Not to say he didn’t enjoy it even if it was for three seconds.

But this, this was completely abrupt to have enough time to think through properly about handling something like this. And the fact that he still hadn’t gotten off the blonde was sending said male mixed signals. Screaming internally would’ve been a mediocre mood to what he was feeling now, and that said a lot.

However, the light chuckle that bubbled above him added confusion to the mix of a nervous mess he was and he gained the slightest bit of courage to look back up the tanned man. He was smiling brightly, even brighter than the scorching sun itself, down at him. 

Garroth wouldn’t mind having Laurance as his sun. Laurance would be a much better one anyway.

He didn’t know what to expect, but the next thing he felt was Laurance pressing his body close to his own, dipping his nose into the skin that linked the dip of his neck into his shoulder. He stiffened, embarrassingly obvious to anyone at this close proximity, which meant that the brunette had taken note of that reaction. The teasing male giggled lightheartedly into Garroth’s shoulder, nuzzling the spot gently and soaking up the satisfaction at the blonde’s flustered reaction. (Am I writing a rap or a oneshot lmao)

“L-Laur..n-not...you know I’m ticklish—Gah! T-there!”

Ticklish wasn’t exactly the sole reason why his voice and body temperature had risen higher though. By now, the heat was getting unbearable to stay under. He squirmed around, trying to wriggle desperately out of Laurance’s tight hold as a sound tried to fight its way from his throat. He swallowed down whatever noise he would regret with letting it escape, ironic as he himself was fighting to get away from Laurance. He actually needed fresh oxygen to take in and not oxygen that was polluted with so much sexual tension and guilty desires.

“L-Laur, please! T-This is a bit-“

“A bit what?”

“T-Too hot? I mean y-you being hot is fine it’s just—Wait, no I-I didn’t mean that! Oh Irene it j-just slipped and I don’t find you h-hot I mean I do but not in that w-way!”

Irene, he’s going to be so royally fucked after this what has he done-

“Oh my, what should I do because I like you?”

An arrow. There was an arrow through his heart as Laurance repeated those words in a more lighter voice. Shock would be an understatement to what he was feeling. Actually, any other word would be as he couldn’t put words to fit his stunned state. The blonde hesitantly gripped the brunette’s arm, making sure this wasn’t just some other blind and depressing dream he’d wake up from. But it was real. Laurance was real. This was real.

Laurance liked him back, after who knows how many years and that was almost enough to bring him to tears. Tears of joy. 

“You..You like me?”

Laurance snorted, and lifted himself off the blonde’s body, no longer squishing him underneath. He stared down at the love happy blonde affectionately, heightening said male’s senses as he was once again under the brunette’s full attention.

“You really do live up to your name as ‘oblivious dork’ you know?”

The blonde’s heart sunk as his worries started weighing it down, but soon after he had soft lips pressed against his cheeks and his heart had bounced right up into heaven, soaring higher than the clouds that had masked the sun behind.

Garroth swallowed a huge lump in his throat as his gaze at the man who had completely blocked the sun’s rays from shining down on him was full of nothing but pure love and admiration. This was the man he liked—No, loved, and he was more than happy for doing so.

“W-Was it hard to sleep because of me?”

“Glad you finally figured it out Gar Gar, but I can’t blame you. It’s nice having you intrude into my head every day and I won’t ever be mad if you keep doing so. You don’t know how much you make my heart flutter whenever I think of you,”

Garroth snickered, mostly to hide all the shyness that was bound to take over if he didn’t have something to distract himself. With Laurance’s heartfelt confession, he felt himself sink into the beach map with a lovesick grin etched to his face. He had to remove that reflex if all that he wanted was merely to be held against the brunette as closely as possible.

“I can’t be without you, ever.”

The blonde threw his arms around the brunette’s neck and pulled him in for a shy kiss without warning, shutting his eyes tightly as he pressed as much love as he could into the small kiss. The surprised male stayed stunned against his lips, but easing into the soft kiss soon enough. 

He tilted their heads, giving the freckle adorned male time to adjust to the deeper kiss as Laurance poured in his own passion into the sweet mix of Garroth’s adoration. ‘I love you’s were sown through the kiss, even as they parted for air, but it was never enough to show how much they truly cared for the other. With love struck smiles and giddy hearts, they got back into it again without caring if anyone noticed. This was perfect.

Both of them would never sacrifice this moment for any other thing on this earth apart from each other.

This would only be one of their greatest summers together with plenty of more to come and create with more precious memories, even the summer heat wouldn’t be able to hold them back from it.

As long as they were right by the other, it was all they needed.

Maybe summertime wasn’t so bad after all.

“Laurance what’s taking your fat ass so long to take a frikin volleyball did you get murdered by a crab or something-“

The albino stopped short in front of the couple who had practically ripped their faces apart from each other at the unwanted visitor, dark blush smeared across each other’s faces, as well as the saliva that had trickled down the blonde’s slightly bruised lips.

Both parties were silent, only exchanging awkward stares and pissed glares.

“I was interrupting something, wasn’t I?”

“Well, no shit Sherlock,”

“You guys are seriously together holy shit,”

“Again, no shit Sherlock,”

“You gotta tell the whole gang about this holy fucking shit,”

“The fuck? Why?”

“Literally everyone, except Zane, had been absolutely dying for this moment! We were so convinced you guys were going to get together sooner or later and now that you guys are official—hecking Irene!”

The blonde smiled sheepishly under the brunette, muttering a small thanks while the other male simply rolled his eyes at their jumpy friend.

“Yeah yeah whatever, I don’t care if it’s a huge deal, just go back to craving Dante’s ass or something. We want our privacy if you’d used your brain to understand,”

“Oh excuse you I’ll have you know I crave for his ass and cock, thank you very much,”

“Yuck, tmi Travis,” 

“Shut up you freckled french fry. Also fuck you Laurance I was going to leave you impatient thirsty ass. You’d think I want to see some gross tongue on tongue action between my best friends? Eugh. Just don’t make Garroth too sore when you fuck his innocence out,”

The smirk the snowy white haired man sent the the pair had the brunette fuming and shouting swears whilst the blonde was covered head to toe with a dark layer of red blush from the comment. Travis snickered loudly, turning around and running back to the rest of their friends with the news floating like a huge bubble in his mind. 

“Took them long enough,” he muttered amusedly.

Summer looked wonderful so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too bad haha. Let me know if you want me to write more stuff like this :)


End file.
